


A Lesson in Restraint

by TweedRacer



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Come Marking, Cuckolding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Scent Marking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweedRacer/pseuds/TweedRacer
Summary: You and David come up with a devious plot to teach your boys a lesson in self-control.(BAD AT SUMMARIES!)
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Everyone, David (Lost Boys)/You, Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Reader, Lost Boys (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	A Lesson in Restraint

It had started off as an innocuous, playful competition. Who could get their mate the biggest stuffed animal from those silly boardwalk games. It had been sweet at first. And you’d be lying if you said that your heart didn’t do a little flip the first time one of your boys came striding up to you with an excessively large teddy bear with a little bow tied around its neck. Of course Paul had won it- he tended to be the most skilled with his hands (in more ways than one) and even the rigged carnival games stood no chance against those deft fingers. And the jealous narrowed gaze of the other two had been just as endearing, clearly sour that they hadn’t thought of the idea first.  
  
Then everything went downhill. Every night three of your boys would stroll up like a cat who caught the canary with another oversized plush and a handful of small trinkets and memorabilia. Now, they were always playfully competitive but the sheer amount of stuffed animals you would be lugging home by the end of the night was becoming ridiculous. The only one who didn’t seem to participate in the metaphorical pissing contest was David; who deigned that he was too mature for something as stupid and childish as this. If he _really_ wanted to show off then he’d wait till you were back at the cave laying spread out on the couch like a personal buffet.  
  
The cuteness, however long it had lasted- quickly became excessive. Your entire _room_ was filled floor to ceiling with stuffed animals, knick knacks, trinkets and anything else that your boys could win for you. Now you were by no means a slob but you definitely weren’t the tidiest person so this of course meant that most- if not all- of your fluffy cute presents were jumbled across the bed and floor. Not that your boys seemed to mind, so long as they were in your room and carried their scent they didn’t care where it was.  
  
You knew this was out of some sort of supernatural vampiric possessiveness that you’d come to expect and, admittedly, kind of adore (save for when it went a bit too far) but it had become a bit of a problem if you got up to use the restroom during movie nights or more… risque activities. The number of times you’d tripped and fallen was quickly racking up and you were beginning to fear that you’d be stuck in this fluffy hell forever.  
  
Putting them away or packaging them up was most certainly not an option; the first time you’d gone through and carefully stowed away some of the bigger gifts the boys were so put out you’d have thought it a personal insult to them. And _god forbid_ you accidentally put away more of one vamp’s gifts than the other’s. After unintentionally boxing up a couple more of Marko’s prizes he moped for _days_ and the only thing that finally pulled him out of it was carding your fingers through his long curls and peppering his face with feather-light kisses (and okay- _maybe_ a bit of oral too).

So here you lay, sunlight seeping weakly through the heavy blackout curtains of your bedroom, feeling overly warm as you slowly suffocated beneath the fluffy arms of Mr. Snuggles; an absurdly large stuffed cat that you recall a red-faced but soft smiled Dwayne settling into your arms a few nights ago.  
  
With still an hour or so before sunset you pressed your eyes closed and let out a long sigh, briefly thanking whatever god is listening that the life of a part-time student allows enough wiggle room for your nightly escapades with your boyfriends _and_ to study.

The knock at your window was a welcome, if not jarring surprise- you had only closed your eyes for what felt like a few seconds  
\- was it really dark outside already?  
  
No. 

It most certainly was not.   
  


Which means there is a vampire floating outside your third story apartment building window.   
  


_In broad fucking daylight_ .   
  


You scramble towards the window, muttering a small ‘FUCK!’ as you sink into the squishy face of a stuffed beagle that had been strewn over the broad shoulders of Paul last week, and throwing it open with quick breaths to see none other than David- dressed in full black and carrying a truly _massive_ black beach umbrella and sunglasses.  
  
Without thinking you grab him by the collar of his beloved coat and yank him inside, the umbrella falling towards the ground as you frantically shut the curtains and glance around- fully expecting those Frog brothers to come charging in any moment. 

“ _God_ David! Could you be any more _conspicuous_ ?” the snap in your voice was riddled with concern- which was probably the reason why he only huffed in amusement instead of crowing back an equally snippy comment. The vamp, comfortable from the _many_ nights in your room wasted no time causally flopping on the bed- signature jacket fanning out around him like a set of comical bat wings. 

He winced a bit, reaching an arm beneath his back to pull out a genuinely terrifying clown doll with a little plastic nose and hands, smiling up at him with painted lips and googly eyes. David glowered at it before tossing the offending toy towards the other side of the room with a long winded sigh.  
You stood a few feet away from the bed, arms crossed and brows raised, clearly waiting for this _incredibly_ early visit to be explained. The silence was deafening before you finally couldn’t take it anymore, demanding answers-  
  
“Any particular reason why you nearly risked your life _and_ being found out to come over before sundown?” you said, words coming out sharper than you’d intended from nerves. _Whatever_ it was must be important otherwise _why the hell would he make the trek out here_. 

“Kitten, we can’t keep doing this.” David’s growly voice sent a tremor down your spine like a pavlovian response before the content of his words began to sink in.  
  
Your stomach dropped.  
  
Was this it? Did the boys send David, the one with the thickest skin to tell you that this is over? That you were never going to see them again? That-  
  
“The number of stuffed animals in this apartment is out of hand and we need to put a stop to this whole competition.” he finished with a long sigh- stretching his arms up and over his head, completely unaware of the very quick spiral you suffered through before he elaborated. You let out a small breath of relief, gaze softening as you watched the roughest toughest vampire you knew laze about like a domesticated tomcat.  
  
“Why? Jealous that the other boys are getting all the attention?” you teased, uncrossing your arms to step closer to the bed and peer at him from above with a shit-eating grin. His glare was icy but you only smiled wider; David wasn’t as much of a hardass as he liked to think and you knew that a few good kisses and dragging your nails down his back was enough to make even _that_ snarly exterior melt.  
  
“ _No_ . I’m not.” he grumbled, blue eyes narrowing as you leaned closer, waggling your brows playfully.  
“Aww. You’re _jealous_ \- getting all moody cause my room smells more like them than you.” 

Clearly, that was the final straw. 

You yelped in surprise as he darted out with vampire-quickness to wrap one arm behind your neck and place the other firmly on your waist to flip the two of you over, your back hitting the bed with a small squeak of some unknown toy buried beneath the piles of blankets.  
Your previous cockiness faded as he loomed over you, straddling your hips with a grin that mirrored your own only moments ago. His weight was heavy across your hips as he effectively pinned you down. A leather-gloved hand extended out to brush down your cheek affectionately despite the heat in his gaze.  
  
“I’m not _jealous_ . I just think it’s getting a bit too hard to fuck you in this bed with all these ridiculous stuffed animals lying around.” Your mouth opened and closed, suddenly dry as your eyes locked with his and you froze like a deer in the headlights beneath him.  
It took longer than you’d like to admit before you finally came to your senses- blinking away that hypnotic trance you always seemed to slip into when things got handsy and the power dynamic shifted. You cleared your throat, finally able to form a coherent sentence while David gently ran his fingers along your sides- goosebumps rising to meet each touch.  
  
“So? What do you suggest we do about it?” you countered, genuine curiosity managing to win against your horniness for now. His toothy smile showed off those sharp fangs that made your spine itch to arch up.  
  
“I’ve got a few ideas, kitten” he purred, running fingers along your chin before leaning forwards to mutter the plan closely in your ear.  
  
  
You never knew that plotting could be so hot.

* * *

  
  
  
  
The hours before sunset passed slowly as the two of you shared long, battling kisses and heavy groping so by the time the sun was safely down and you heard the tell-tale eager knocking of the rest of the boys at the window you were sweaty and red-faced.

 _Perfect_.

As the window swung open you were met with the impish grin of Marko as he and Paul attempted to scramble inside at the same time, banging their heads against each other in the effort to be first. The two blondes tumbled, waving their arms frantically with Paul landing on his ass and Marko on his face against the plush carpeting. The two glared over their shoulders at an all-too-innocent looking Dwayne who was beginning his own careful descent into the room.  
  
“Babe! David! Is this where you’ve been all day?” Marko asked, already leaning forwards to give you an affectionate pinch on your cheek. Paul made an offended noise as he flopped onto the nearby beanbag chair. “That’s no fair man, sneaking out in the middle of the day to come hang…” he glanced at you again, brow raising and a grin spreading over his features as he took in your red face and the baby hairs plastered against your forehead with sweat. “-and do _other_ things, apparently.” 

“What? You mean-?” Marko’s head whipped around to face you, frowning as he leaned forwards with narrowed eyes and an inquisitive expression before groaning and flinging himself into your arms, pressing his nose into the crook of your neck with a melodramatic wail.  
  
“David! Totally not cool!” he hissed, practically laying across you as you struggled to keep mostly upright. David only hummed in response, leaning back against the pile of blankets to smugly flip the other vamp off. With a chaste kiss to his cheek you managed to heave Marko into a standing position and slip past him before he could move to snag you into his arms again.  
  
“You guys think you can wait a little while before we pick out a movie? I need to hop in the shower real quick.” you said as nonchalantly as you could- pointedly looking away from the small smirk on David’s lips. Keeping your shoulders relaxed as they all nodded their yesses you didn’t miss the glance shared between Paul and Marko. The two blondes lit up the way they always did when shenanigans were about to take place.  
  
You left the bathroom door the slightest bit open, letting the steam from the hot shower drift temptingly out into the hallway as you stripped down- sticking your palm out to test the water’s temperature before stepping all the way in.  
  
_Take the bait.. Take the bait…_

It took a bit longer than you had expected for you to hear the slight creak of the bathroom door and feel the distant rush of cool air from the hall. You grinned, closing your eyes as you heard the sound of the shower curtain being slowly pushed open.  
  
“ _Doll. You’re taking too long_ ” Paul’s voice was thick with arousal, his breath hot in your ear as you felt those calloused fingertips brush across your stomach- reaching lower before you reluctantly swatted it away.  
  
“ _No_ , Paul. Not while I’m bathing, it hasn’t even been five minutes. You can wait.” you make your voice as stern as you can despite the longing you feel and knowing his willingness to give you _everything_ you ask for. He grumbled, breathing against your ear before settling to lean his chin against your shoulder and press sudsy kisses to your neck.  
  
“Babe! You guys are starting without me? That’s rude-” Marko’s voice was quickly followed by the gush of cool air as he flung open the shower curtain- already stripped down and climbing inside the tub that was most _certainly_ not meant for three fully grown adults.  
  
“It’s no use, my friend. They said we gotta wait”  
“Well _you_ have to wait, that doesn’t mean I gotta-”  
“ _Marko_ ” you kept your voice hard as he stood in front of you, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy in the rain as the shower flattened his cherubic curls- brown eyes wide and pleading as he looked down at you with that sweet expression that made you positively want to melt. 

_Be strong…  
_  
“No.” you said with finality, raising a brow in challenge before he sighed and leaned back against the shower wall with a pout. It was kind of hard to go about your normal showering regime with two gangly boys pawing at you but somehow you managed it, even getting the two of them to sit on the edge of the tub long enough for you to wash their hair.  
  
Paul had trouble being still for that long, tapping his feet as he faced outwards, striking up a more or less one-sided conversation with Dwayne who’d wandered in earlier. Dwayne sat with crossed legs on the bathroom countertop, biking jeans rolled up and gaze relaxed. While he looked at peace for the most part you couldn’t help but feel his traveling gaze as it moved up and down your figure like it was a physical touch. Dwayne very rarely used his words and in times like these that heated stare and the occasional twitch of his lips was all you needed to understand _exactly_ what he was thinking.

As you drag your nails carefully along his scalp, you could feel Paul let out a contented hum, pushing his head backwards to press against your stomach and give you a full view of his dick, fully hard and looking almost painful.  
  
_Poor guy was gonna be in for a rough night if he was already this bad._

Steadily but surely you rinsed and scrubbed the two off- Marko leaning into the touch with those sweet doe eyes, staring with a hopeful grin only to have his hands swatted away once more. Finally content that everyone was squeaky clean, and perhaps because the hot water had run out a few minutes ago, you shut off the pipe and began to teeter towards the edge. Feeling a wide-palmed hand carefully support your lower back as you stepped onto the fuzzy warm bath mat.  
  
“No towel! No towel! No towel!” Paul and Marko chanted, clearly enjoying the view as is, only to groan in disappointment when Dwayne passed you the only clean towel from your hamper that he had carefully folded.  
  
“You’re no fun, Dwayne!”  
  
“Yeah! Come on!” the two jeered, taking turns helping the other out of the tub before shaking off like wet dogs. Dwayne only rolled his eyes and leaned down to press a hungry kiss to your lips which was egged on by the others’ wolf whistles and snickering. Now, Dwayne was not as rowdy as the other three and far more willing to sit patiently and let whoever it is do whatever they want to him. But when _he_ wanted something? He took it.  
  
The kiss was demanding and possessive, his wide palm coming to grip your hips tightly, holding you _exactly_ where he wanted you, grinding his bulge against your stomach with a low grunt of arousal. The feeling of being trapped, being held and controlled like nothing more than a glorified doll made your stomach tight and your breath shallow; quickly trying to pull your brain from the blissful fog that had settled around it.  
  
It took every ounce of energy and self control you had to push him away- leaning back panting and red lipped only to feel another body slip in behind you. Freshly washed blonde curls were visible at the very fringe of your vision as a hand trailed along your bare waist, dipping low to put pressure _right_ where you need it the most. Marko was practically purring as he placed open mouthed kisses along your shoulder, the smallest brush of fangs making your thighs shake.  
  
“ _You’re done with your shower, babe. You know what that means?_ ” Your body felt like melted ice between the two of them, each touch sending a sharp zap of electricity to your core and each kiss eliciting a small, desperate noise from the back of your throat.  
  
Just when you were about to say fuck it, fuck the plan, you need your boys and you need them _now_ a familiar commanding tone came from the bedroom.  
  
“All of you. Out. **_Now_ ** .” Marko and Dwayne froze in place, gaze shifting towards Paul who only shrugged in response. The four of you slunk out into the hall to see David standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as he glared down at you.  
  
Even though you _knew_ what was happening, that this was all part of the plan, you couldn’t help the nervous lick of your lips as you stared up into those sharp blue eyes.  
  
“ _Someone_ was taking their time” he said, tone cold as you felt the boys behind you stiffen and shift.  
“It was our fault, David. Marko and I-”  
“ **_Shut up, Paul_ ** ” his voice left no room for argument and _everyone_ knew that it would be one of those nights where David was in charge and the rest of them had to either do what he asked or not be able to walk for the next three days.  
  
David took a step forward, lifting a gloved head to firmly grab your jaw, fingers tracing your lips as he idly shoved his thumb in your mouth. Obediently you opened for him, feeling the smooth leather run over your tongue and examine your comparatively flat teeth. It seemed momentarily as though he was willing to forgive and forget when he settled on the other side of the room, arms crossed and gaze unreadable. The four of you glanced at each other, the air charged and electric when David finally announced,  
  
“Line up, all of you. And _hurry_ , you’ve kept me waiting for long enough and I’m gettin’ impatient. _Especially_ you, kitten” the pet name and the way he looked down that chiseled nose at you only made you keenly aware of the fact that you were scantily clad in only in your bath towel from earlier. Goosebumps shivered along your shoulders as you stepped into the significantly chillier room to stand in what could _loosely_ be called a line across your crowded floor.  
  
“This place is a fucking _mess_ , kitten. And frankly? I’m tired of having to step over every damned Mr. Snuggles and CutiePie Kitty in the entire fuckin’ boardwalk when I’m in here.”  
  
“It’s _Doctor_ CutiePie Kitty” Paul retorted under his breath, always ready to toe the line between listening and misbehaving. This earned him a raised brow and a mental note on David’s part.  
  
_Make Paul go last.  
_  
“Like I was _saying_ . As a punishment you’re going to clean this room, _now_ . The rest of you are going to stand there and be good until everything is nice and tidy, got it?” Dwayne’s brows furrowed in the slightest. Clearly confused by the unusually light punishment as David walked past him and up to you. He held up one of his own shirts before playfully tossing it your way- forcing you to scramble to catch it while still holding up the towel.  
  
Your eyes met and he smirked, the look smug as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and clicked his tongue impatiently. “I’m _waiting_ .” and you took the cue. Dropping the towel to the ground you quickly pulled on the shirt which was only just long enough to graze your upper thighs. Leaving a tempting amount of flesh visible and the rest to imagination.  
  
With that, David turned to flop onto the nearby beanbag chair; picking one of the comics Marko had left here last time and page through it absently. The boys exchanged glances, standing with their hands behind their backs or just hanging at their sides as you moved past them towards your bed. You started by grabbing the sheets, skewed and pulled almost entirely off by you and David’s little escapade earlier this evening before tossing it rather unceremoniously to the side. Steadily but surely you began to pull the near suffocating amount of stuffed animals and dolls off the mattress and onto the floor.  
  
With each lean to grab one of the blankets or plushes that lay out of reach you could feel the stares of your boys widen, taking in an eyeful of the little teases of your ass as the shirt rode up slightly- trying to act as innocent to the display as possible. On and on you went, carefully pulling the fitted sheet onto the bed, flattening out the comforter, and folding up blankets. Each task seemed to take hours as you went through every little detail; all too aware of the fact that each movement left you just a _little_ bit more exposed than before. 

Finally, just when it felt like the light at the end of the tunnel was finally here-  
  
You started to pick up those dreaded stuffed animals.

_Each and every one_ .  
  
Strewn across the floor or tossed partially under the bed, every single one you held with the same amount of care and consideration. Each movement seemed painfully slow and the boys stood at the edge of the room, shifting with growing impatience and arousal as they watched you move. Every little motion you made only gave them the slightest peek of what they wanted and you could practically feel them fighting back the urge to just reach out and _take_ .  
  
But not yet. 

You moved closer to where they were lined up- brushing pass Marko as you stepped in front of Dwayne to lean down and grab a small stuffed monkey, _accidentally_ brushing your ass against him as you stood back up. His cool exterior seemed ready to crack at any moment, the tent in his pants becoming more and more noticeable and his breaths coming out sharp and frustrated through his nose. You glanced over your shoulder to take in the sweat on his brow with a small smirk.  
  
“Oh you fucking _brat_ . You’re in on this aren’t you?” Paul spoke up, looking both betrayed and impressed by your apparent acting skills. To be fair, they weren’t exactly the toughest group to trick.  
“So what? That doesn’t change the fact you’re going to have to stand there and wait” you said primly, walking past him to casually brush your fingers against his cock with a shit eating grin that only grew wider as you felt him shiver and hold back a moan.  
  
“ **_Kitten_ ** . Back to work” David’s voice came from the other end of the room. You hummed, giving Paul one last innocent smile before turning away.  
  
“See, boys? _This_ is what you get for going over the top with those damned toys. One or two I can get- but this is downright ridiculous and I think a punishment is completely justified.” David stood up with his usual dramatic flair, coat swaying behind him as he walked in front of the others like a drill sergeant- overjoyed by their quickly wilting expressions. So there was _more_ to this punishment after all...  
  
“Now- if you all had some _self control_ and stopped after one or two I would have let it slide and you would have been able to get off right away, in fact- I may have even let you guys go first and have your way with them tied to the bed. Blindfolded…. Gagged…. Whatever you wanted..” his voice was deceptively warm as he weaved between them.  
  
“Could’ve been lot’s of fun but-” he stepped behind Paul to lower his voice into something threatening and alluring- the same voice he uses to catch his prey. Hand resting firmly on the blonde’s shoulder before squeezing it till there were little indents left in his skin.  
  
“ **_But you’ve lost your privileges._ **” 

Your cheeks felt warm by the mental picture David provided and you pulled absently at the hem of your shirt as you finished cleaning. The feeling of _all four_ vamps staring at you only served to make your blood run hot and your body desperate for pressure and friction. It wasn’t until the final stuffed animal was lined up delicately against the wall that you stood back, thankful that you weren’t wearing any underwear cause otherwise they’d be fucking _ruined_.  
  
Each moment was agony as the five of you stood in silence; Marko and Paul, still naked from their bath were so hard it looked painful. Marko’s patchy blush extended from his cheeks all the way down his neck and chest, his cock red and leaking from where it nearly brushed against his abdomen. Paul looked debauched and furious- fidgeting in place with frustration every time you or David passed him. He looked about ready to burn a hole into you with his eyes and if it weren’t for the fact that David had told him to stay you’d be worried he’d jump on you like a wild animal.  
  
Dwayne was the hardest to crack. His stoic face and calm nature made him hard to read on good days and a complete enigma on bad ones. But right now he stood clad only in a loose fitting white shirt and biking jeans looking like a starving man in front of a feast. His jaw was tight and his fists clenched, breath coming out in short, controlled puffs as he held himself back. 

The only thing that kept _any_ of them from swarming you was David’s simple instruction.  
  
**_Wait_ ** _.  
_  
The addicting thrill from seeing your boys listen and behave never failed to make your skin feel hot, knowing you were the only thing they wanted in this moment- the only thing occupying their thoughts…. And that they couldn’t have you. Not yet.  
  
The sound of David’s heavy boots thudded against the floor as he slowly sauntered behind the others. Each step was deliberate as he reached out a gloved hand to delicately brush the backs of their necks before turning towards you with that same predatory stroll. It was _very_ clear who was in charge and the fact that it wasn’t you made the coil in your stomach tighten with anticipation.  
  
As a human you always felt a little more fragile and smaller compared to them but with David here now, standing in front of you with his wide shoulders and lazy smirk you felt like a mouse trapped by a cat. He extended his hand towards you, the touch warm and gentle.  
  
Your eyelashes fluttered as he dragged his thumb across your jaw before stretching past to lightly brush the soft hairs against the back of your skull. The tender and almost reverent touches were quickly cut short as you felt his fingers dig in and grab a handful of your hair to pull sharply; exposing the column of your throat with an appreciative hum.  
  
“Good enough to eat, don’t you think boys?” David teased, leaning forwards to brush his sharp fangs over your pulse. He pinched down with his teeth and ravaged the spot till it was purple and sore before pressing a soft kiss to the quickly forming bruise. You heard a high-pitched keen coming from Marko’s direction and the sound of Dwayne’s boots shifting positions with quickly waning patience.  
  
David’s breath was hot against your neck as he turned, giving the boys full view as he stuck his hand beneath the hem of your shirt, gently palming your stomach before brushing against your nipple with another hungry kiss to your jaw. You bit your lip as he teased you; trying and failing to stop the small choked off whines that left your mouth unbidden. Your brows furrowed with each playful touch and pinch, the feeling of leather running across your bare skin was exhilarating and you could hear your own breathy moans in your ears- sounding just as desperate as you felt.  
  
“If you boys can’t have any self control out on the boardwalk then maybe we can teach you some in the bedroom, right kitten?” David teased, waiting till you opened your mouth to answer before biting the space between your neck and shoulder hungrily, lapping at the tiny pinpricks of blood that bloomed from your skin. “Well? Come on, I don’t have all night to wait for an answer, sweetheart” he goaded, looking pleased with himself when all you could do was nod and let out shaky breaths.  
  
Your eyes, lidded and heavy, watched as the three vamps all stiffened; the scent of your blood beginning to reach them. Paul, the one with the least control, took half a step forwards; his eyes yellow and fangs growing sharp with impatience.  
David’s low snarl was next to your ear and though it was meant for the other vampire you felt it go straight through you- practically rattling your bones as the fingers clasped around your nipple tightened ever so slightly. Paul would never challenge David’s status but the wait was clearly getting to him as he stepped back in line, digging his nails into his palm so hard that his knuckles were turning white.  
  
“ _Atta boy_ ” David praised, leaning back down to curl over you and trail his hands over your sides at a pace that was slow enough to drive you mad. Sharp nails brushed across your stomach, never _quite_ dipping low enough to be where you needed it. Your breaths were practically whimpers when his hand stopped just above your core, nails digging in lightly as you gasped and canted your hips forwards. Your search for friction was halted by his other hand that held your hips still, gripping you strong enough to leave finger-print sized bruises in their wake.  
  
You barely managed to open your eyes, feeling your skin heat up at the pure _hunger_ in the eyes of the three vamps in front of you. All of them looked seconds from breaking down as they held themselves back, gazes unwavering. Dwayne’s shoulders were so stiff you’d think he was a statue if it wasn’t for the uneven rise and fall of his chest- forehead glistening with sweat as he held himself impossibly still.  
  
Paul was hunched and twitchy, hands tapping the outside of his thighs desperately as he stared, fingers occasionally glancing closer towards his cock only to stop himself at the last second and return them to his sides. He was getting impatient; his desperation to cum quickly beginning to outweigh his desire to misbehave.  
  
Marko, on the other hand, looked positively _sinful_ and you knew that he would do anything that was asked of him in this moment. His lidded brown eyes were dilated to the point where they appeared entirely black and his breaths were short and shallow as he bit down on wet red lips. When your eyes met you watched his cock jump and heard a breathy whine escape him- brows knitted together and hips thrusting into nothingness as he silently begged for release.  
Entranced by the effect you had on them you felt nearly lost in that dreamlike state, deaf and blind to the world around you. That was till a gloved hand gripped tight along the back of your neck and demanded your attention. David forcefully turned your head till your eyes locked with his, your mind going blank as you stared into that hypnotic yellow gaze.  
  
“You gonna be good for me?” he cooed gently, making a show of reaching his hand down to brush against your entrance with a leather-clad palm. Knowing he wanted an answer all you could muster was a weak nod, your heart pounding against your ribcage as he pulled you close- claiming your lips with a kiss that made you forget how to breathe. It was overpowering and dominant in the best way as he leaned over you, teeth snagging your bottom lip possessively and pushing you tightly against him.  
  
When he finally pulled back, his pupils were blown wide and he grinned, licking away a small smudge of blood from his pink lips. The hand on your head applied the softest amount of pressure- still cognizant that humans were comparably fragile.  
  
“ **_Down._ ** ” the weight against your head pushed a little harder till you were lowering to your knees in front of him at his instruction. Peering up through your lashes you finally noticed just how hard he was. His tough persona and over dramatic flair made it seem as though he were unbothered by your flirtatious displays but the line of his dick straining in his pants was a dead giveaway that he was enjoying this just as much as you were.  
  
Your mouth felt dry as you gingerly placed your weight on your knees and held his gaze- pointedly looking away from the erection only a few inches from your face. His hand pressed against your cheek and for a moment it felt like only the two of you were in the room. His soft side was a rare sight for even you and the boys, and to see that gentle and affectionate part of him made your heart melt just as much as the rest of you.  
  
“Alright, kitten. Maybe we oughta show the boys what they’re missing out on, hm?” You opened your eyes, not even realizing you had closed them, and felt a smile pull on your lips. You scooted forwards to deftly undo his fly with one hand while tugging down his boxers with the other. His small hum of ‘ _eager eager_ ’ made you scowl but you were stopped from making any snarky comment when he sprung free from his pants, centimeters away from your lips.  
You let out a warm puff of air against him, loosely aware of the soft moan from one of the other boys in the room as you delicately licked the head. David’s soft grunt of satisfaction made you warm and if you didn’t know better you would have reached a hand down to play with yourself and get that release you wanted so badly.  
  
But you knew better than that.  
  
Without hesitation you took him entirely into your mouth, opening your eyes to look up at his tight expression, the pleasure making his grip on your hair taut. When your gazes locked something within him snapped and the hand in your hair yanked you forwards painfully as he pulled you flush against his abdomen.  
  
“Someone’s getting a little _cocky_ .” he teased, pressing you closer till you were holding back a gag as his dick hit the back of your throat. Tears began to well up in the corners of your eyes from the effort of keeping him in as he held you there for a few seconds longer before finally pulling you off of him with another tug.  
Your knees felt weak as you leaned back, coughing and struggling to catch your breath for only a moment before he grabbed you once more, fingers reaching into your mouth to roughly pry it open. The leather tasted salty and smelled like motor oil as he pressed down on your tongue, admiring the way you shivered at the harsh touch but still opened up so easily around him. He stayed there for a long moment; admiring the view of you kneeling before him, debauched with lips shiny from spit and precum before he lined you back up with his erection once more.  
  
He gave you no time to prepare before pushing you onto him, forcing your jaw open and slack as he pressed your nose into his stomach with a low pleasured groan. He tossed his head back as he pulled your face in a quick, painful rhythm. His hands were tight in your hair, dragging you up and down his cock at a breakneck speed- chasing after his own release. He panted and groaned, using you however he wanted while you squeezed your eyes closed and focused on not suffocating.  
  
The sounds were loud in the otherwise quiet space, each thrust making a dirty wet noise that seemed to be affecting the others just as much as it was you. David grunted, pulling his other hand from where it had been resting in his pocket to grab the other side of your face- his face scrunching together as he got closer to his finish. The force of his hold on you was painful as he fucked into your mouth, panting your name into the air with a soft series of _ah nh ah-_ **_fuck_ **  
  
“ _Fuck, kitten. God you’re so good- you like this don’t you? You like me fucking your mouth in front of everyone? Ah fuck-_ **_fuck_ ** ” you could only whimper in response as his words echoed around you, each thrust making you hurt and filling you with arousal.  
“ _God- what a fucking slut. I’m so lucky- you’re so good for me, kitten_ ”  
  
Your jaw was aching to the point where you were ready to tap out before he yanked you off of him- frantically jerking himself in front of you. Still disoriented from having your brain rattled you had no chance to react before he was cumming on your face with a long moan, his eyes screwed shut as thick lines of cum painted your lips and cheek. This was a display of power, of ownership and possession, a reminder that you were _his_ . That everyone in this fucking room belonged to him and that they should never forget who was in charge.  
  
Finally able to relax your jaw you coughed, eyes lidded and satisfied as you darted your tongue out to lap a bead of cum off of his flagging cock- hearing Marko mutter a soft “ _Fuck_ ” at the sight. You leaned back, wincing at the pain in your knees from staying there for so long and glanced over your shoulders to see all three boys looking ready to burst. Now all of them were fidgeting, even Dwayne was having to grip the sides of his pants to keep from palming himself through the rough denim.  
  
And poor sweet Paul who couldn’t behave himself sooner- looked ready to _cry_ . He was so hard that there was a damp spot on your carpet from where he’d been leaking and his eyes were red with unshed tears of frustration. His thighs had red lines from where he’d clawed into them to keep still, abs tight and shoulders tense as he watched- seconds from cumming untouched but begging for something, _anything_.  
  
You felt your legs begin to tingle- losing feeling in them from holding your position as you shifted to get comfortable; smile smug as you watched the three vamps fidget and twitch with exteriors that had long since cracked. David, finally coming back to his senses post orgasm let out a long groan, reaching down to scratch affectionately into your hair- a silent apology for being so rough. He quirked a brow at the boys, not bothering to hide his shit-eating grin as he carefully pulled you up into a sitting position, holding you tight while your legs regained their strength.  
  
“You’re too good to me, kitten.” he praised, using a thumb to swipe up some of the cum on your face and hold it in front of your mouth expectantly.  
“Aren’t I, though?” you shot back, voice hoarse and throat raw from its previous abuse. He only rolled his eyes, leaving you with your smug smile and humming when you lapped up the droplet on his glove obediently- giving the digit a playful bite before pulling away. David turned to observe the three boys still lined up against the side of the room, all in various states of distress. His gaze traveled absently from one to the other, the silence broken by their heavy breaths and occasional whines. Finally his eyes landed on Paul and the two stared for what felt like hours- the latter looking with big hopeful eyes and a pained expression. It didn’t faze David in the slightest.  
  
“Dwayne and Marko. Go ahead” You didn’t have time to really see the crestfallen look on Paul’s face, only able to hear the high-pitched keen from the blonde before you were practically tackled by the other two. Immediately you were hoisted into the air, hands gripping needily against your ass and your mouth being attacked with hot, demanding kisses. Your hands flew to whoever’s shoulders it was and dug in- knowing full well you wouldn’t be dropped but liking the extra safety precaution and its accompanying moan nonetheless.  
  
The world shifted and you felt yourself hit the soft familiar blankets of your bed- giving you a second to look up at the red-lipped desperate face of Marko. His erection was red and leaking as he stared down at you for only a heartbeat before lunging forwards to bite your neck and drag sharp nails down your stomach. The only thing he wanted was to _take_ \- to bite and claw and satisfy that possessive voice in the back of his brain that said you belonged to them, that you were theirs and no one else can have you.  
  
You moaned as he thrust harshly into you, licking and biting at your nipples and chest, borrowed shirt having already been yanked off your head in the move from the floor. Your back arched into the air when you felt his hips hit that perfect spot inside of you. Your head tilted back with a whine and caught sight of Dwayne kneeling with his fly open and cock resting against his palm as he watched, waiting for the right moment before-  
  
“ **_Marko! Fuck!_ ** _”_ you yelped, eyes screwed shut at the sudden intrusion as he thrust into you, moaning and smashing his hips so hard against yours that you knew for sure that you wouldn’t be walking for the next few days at _least_ . You whimpered at the feeling of him inside you- filling up every inch of you with the perfect amount of pain as your body stretched to accommodate him.  
  
“ _Fuck, fuck- ah mhm- god you feel so fucking perfect, babe. You’re so fucking good, you’re so good and I just want to ruin you, gonna make you mine fuck ah mh!_ ” Marko panted against your ear, his rhythm punishing and relentless. You tilted your head back further, spine arching with an almost overstimulating pleasure only to feel the familiar heady warmth of Dwayne- his erection brushing your lips and already thrusting against them with an almost uncharacteristic eagerness.  
You opened for him willingly, feeling the heavy weight of him against your tongue as he roughly thrust in a countering pattern to Marko’s aggressive fucking. With every collision of your hips you were pushed further onto Dwayne’s cock and vice versa, leaving you with no reprieve from their desperation.  
  
The hot coil of arousal in your stomach wound tighter and tighter with each slap of hips and thrust to the back of your throat, your body teetering on the edge of an orgasm precariously- closer closer _closer_ . Marko thrust hard into you, fully sheathing himself as he bent down to bite your shoulder, holding you still as he moaned, panting your name against your skin and pleading- begging-  
  
“ _Cum for me- god I want you to come for me baby-_ **_fuck!_ ** ” his voice and hips stuttered to a halt as he reached the edge, his pace coming to tight little jerks as you felt his release inside you.  
  
That was all you needed.  
  
The world went wide as your back arched and you screamed around the cock in your mouth- Dwayne’s own rhythm beginning to quicken as he came closer. Everything felt muted and overstimulated all at once- your body shaking with the aftershocks of overwhelming pleasure. The realization on the edge of your mind that there was cum filling up your mouth didn’t seem to bother you, and the feeling of it leak from both your lips and your entrance must be what heaven was.  
You swallowed whatever hadn’t already dripped from your mouth, eyes closed and exhaustion beginning to settle into your limbs. Marko was still on top of you, snuggling against your neck and mumbling incoherently into your ear as Dwayne shifted to lean his head against the wall, still panting and coming back to reality as his shoulders went lax.  
  
No matter how guilty you’d feel afterwards, it wasn’t until David announced a nonchalant; “Okay, Paul. Go ahead” that you remembered your fourth boyfriend who was still waiting at the edge of the room.  
  
Paul sprung forwards so quickly that it must have been the vampiric speed- shoving Marko over to press his neglected cock into you with a relieved sob. Usually he was all into dirty talk and foreplay- muttering sweet nothings and giving you feather light touches that were enough to make you melt.  
  
But not this time. This was about _him_.  
  
Giving you no time to recover he slammed into you, forcefully gripping your hips and knocking Marko over with a possessive snarl. He wouldn’t last very long after that painful wait but he was intent on satisfying himself. Your moans were raw and choked as he reached his hands out to press down on your shoulders and hold you still.  
  
Unable to move and at the mercy of a man consumed entirely by want you were held in place and fucked senselessly. All that mattered was _his_ pleasure and _his_ release and you were just a tool to get there.  
  
He groaned, feeling his orgasm fast approaching and slammed harder into you, digging his teeth into your shoulder to hold you still as he came inside of you with a weepy moan. His pretty eyes were wet and tears fell down his cheeks as he finally felt relief from the past hours, hips still jerking in sharp little movements as the world seemed to move in slow motion.  
  
The four of you laid on the bed, limp-limbed and sweaty when you heard the tell-tale sound of boots against the floor. David leaned over the bed, smirking and reaching out to give Paul’s ass a cheeky pinch, satisfied that he knew the answer to his question before he even asked it.  
  
  
“So, are you boys gonna stop going overboard with the gifts?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if ya'll have any Lost Boys-centric Requests send me an ask on my tumblr 
> 
> https://tweedracer.tumblr.com/post/630186122971119616/a-lesson-in-restraint-tweedracer-the-lost-boys  
> @tweedracer


End file.
